1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to copings for a swimming pool, and, more particularly, relates to coping end caps for a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Related Art
A swimming pool may include a plurality of upright perimeter walls surrounding the pool, adjacent the deck area of the pool. The walls may be metal, plastic or concrete. When plastic or metal walls are used, it is common to lay a vinyl liner along the walls and across the bottom. A target water level is defined, being generally the level at which skimmers and return water lines are provided in the pool walls. The actual water level may, however, vary from the target water level.
A coping is disposed about the periphery of the pool and above water level. It is common for a coping to interconnect the sidewalls, pool liner and walkway or deck area of the pool. For example, a coping may include a bottom surface which is adapted for connection to a sidewall of the pool using appropriate fasteners, and a facia having a slot extending the longitudinal length thereof which receives a bead disposed at the top edge of the liner. The back of the coping, disposed opposite the facia, is adapted to receive and interconnect with concrete forming the walkway.
It is known to provide extruded copings which are formed from metal, e.g., aluminum. Compared to plastic copings, metal copings provide the advantages of increased ability to withstand thermal expansion and contraction, resistance to UV radiation, and relatively high strength and rigidity. Conventional metal swimming pool copings may include a curved facia with a liner bead slot, and may further include a light receiving slot therein for receiving a fiber optic or light emitting diode light source, providing aesthetic appeal.
Swimming pools are commonly covered to prevent debris from entering the pool, and to heat the pool in the case of a solar cover. A pool cover also provides a degree of safety, and reduces chemical usage. An automatic pool cover provides convenience for a user by allowing the cover to be easily extended over the pool during periods of non-use, and retracted during periods of use. Typically, the automatic pool cover is wound around a reel retained within a cover box at an end of the pool, commonly the deep end, opposite from the walk-in steps at the shallow end of the pool. A pair of tracks extend along each side wall of the pool, and can either be mounted to the concrete deck (i.e., deck mounted) or incorporated into the coping (i.e., under-rail mounted) which surrounds the pool. Regardless of whether the track is deck mounted our integral with the coping, the track is always positioned above the target water level in the pool. The cover includes a cable, rope or the like sewn into or otherwise attached to the side edges of the cover material, and retained in the tracks. An electric motor coupled with the reel and ropes selectively moves the cover to a closed or an opened position. When in an extended, or closed, position over the pool, the automatic pool cover hangs from the track and slopes away from the track toward the middle of the pool. The center portion of the cover rests on and is supported by the water in the pool.
The leading edge of the cover should be maintained at a position above the pool water surface as the cover is moved between closed and opened positions. It is known to fasten a leading edge bar to the leading edge of the cover for this purpose. The leading edge bar extends across the width of the pool and may be attached to loops or the like sewn into the leading edge of the cover.
In the design of some pools, the shallow end includes walk-in steps whereby a person may enter the pool. One or more of the steps may be above the target water level, and may extend across the full width of the pool, or may be a more limited entrance, narrower than the pool width. The first step into the pool may take the form of a small platform, several feet wide and as long as the width of the pool. It may be only several inches below the top edge of the pool, less than a conventional step, and is not normally covered by the liner material, which is typically retained at an end coping at the waterside edge of the entrance platform. When an under-rail mounted automatic cover is used, copings of previous designs have prevented the leading edge of the cover from passing thereover, and closing of the cover normally terminates at the coping, leaving the entrance platform uncovered.
While covering a pool in the manner just described accomplishes many of the goals for covering a pool, such as heat retention, chemical conservation and security, when the platform is uncovered, it may leave a visual impression that the pool is not fully covered and the cover not fully extended. Further, while the water area is protected from dirt and debris, the entrance platform is not. Whereas the deck area adjacent the pool may slope away from the pool and is easily cleaned without substantial contamination of the pool water, the same is not true for the entrance platform. The surface of the platform is commonly below the deck and cleaning the entrance platform can result in the dirt and debris thereon being washed into the pool water, where it must be removed by skimmers or other pool water cleaning apparatus.
What is needed in the art is a pool edge coping system which allows a pool to be fully covered, including any entrance platform disposed lower than the pool deck.
The present invention provides a swimming pool including an end cap coping having a low profile, which allows an automatic or manually operated cover to pass thereover and a pool cover which can be extended sufficiently to cover the pool water and any entrance platform lower than the pool deck.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, a coping for use in a swimming pool, the coping having a longitudinal direction. The coping includes a base having means for connecting to a wall of the pool, an enlarged edge on the base with a slot for receiving and retaining a liner bead therein. The coping is of limited vertical profile.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a swimming pool with a plurality of walls including a pair of side walls on opposite sides of the pool and an end wall disposed between the pair of side walls. The plurality of walls define a target water level. A liner extends along the walls. A pair of side copings are associated with the respective side walls and are positioned above the target water level. Each side coping includes means for retaining edges of the liner. A track is associated with each side wall, and a cover includes a pair of longitudinal side edges, the side edges being carried by a corresponding track of the side wall. An end coping is associated with the end wall. The end coping includes means for retaining an end edge of the liner. The end coping is of sufficiently low profile to be above the target water level and below the tracks.
In still another form thereof, the invention comprises an end cap coping for the top of a swimming pool end wall, the end cap coping comprising a base portion extending in a longitudinal direction, the base portion including a channel having a plurality of holes therein for receiving fasteners securable in the end wall. A plurality of supports depend downwardly from the base portion and rest against the end wall top. An enlarged edge extends along the base portion, and includes a nose piece and a base connected by one of the supports. The nose piece and the base define a liner bead slot having an opening thereto.
An advantage of the present invention is that the end coping of the present invention allows pool covers to be passed thereover without interference from the end coping.
Another advantage of the present invention is that an automated pool cover can be passed over an end wall of a pool having an end cap coping of the present invention thereby allowing the cover to protect an entrance platform at an end of the pool below the deck surrounding the pool. Still another advantage of the present invention is providing an end cap coping easily manufactured by extrusion processes.
A further advantage of the present invention is providing an end cap coping having a smooth surface, with means covering fasteners used for attaching the coping to a pool wall.